Multiverse Drabbles: Battle Previews
by Jak K. Rachet
Summary: First of all, you should read my story RWBY Multiverse to understand what's going on. But this is simply me showing all of you previews of what some battles that either you voted or requested for. They are not the complete story, but more of something to get you all excited for. Current Preview Up: Canderous (U7) and Dust Yang (U12) vs Cheshire (U6) and Corrupted Ruby (U10).


**Hello everyone. JKR here. And boy has it been a while... 2 months if I'm correct. And, I'm not going to give an excuse other then life is , I've made this story for little previews for my fight drabbles. Now what does that mean. Well, while I'm writing the RWBY Multiverse Tournament, occasionally I will write down some drabbles from Universes 1-12. And this story/preview, is to give you all a little taste of what I have planned.**

 **Now, remember that poll I did when I finished the last chapter of the Tournament? Well, the winners, yes plural, were Corrupted Ruby vs. Dust Yang and Cheshire vs. Canderous. So, instead of doing two individual epic fights, I've decided to do a Team battle of EPIC proportions. So, I'll let you read what is to come:**

* * *

 **Docked RAC Ship**

 **Hanger**

 **Unknown Location, Atlas**

* * *

The teleportation to the designated zone was something, at least to Canderous. He didn't know how exactly to describe it, but settle to just get passed it and move on. The first thing he did was take a look at his surroundings, and he noted that Dust Yang was also here. Though, it paled in comparison to the rest of the room. Lines of aircraft lined up a runway, with deactivated droids and cargo left behind. A few scorch marks were left behind, but otherwise, no real damage was left behind. He blew a whistle, which drew Yang's attention as he made his way to one of the ships, which was in a shape of a triangle in the front with a cockpit in the back. In the middle, he noted, was a station for one of the types of droids he noted around here.

"Huh, well I'll be damned." He said out loud as Yang grew closer. "Not a very good programmer, but engineering is something that I know. Strong hull, fancy cockpit controls, droid slot… Yup." He gave the ship a few knocks. "Single Fighter Spacecraft… Wish HK was here, he'd be able to scan the thing so I'd be able to see about how to get one of these things for myself."

"Considering taking it out on a joyride?" Yang mused as she stood next to him.

"Among other things. Besides, can't rely on Raven's portals forever." He said with a chuckle. "And don't deny it, you want to go on a ride as well."

"It does sound like a good thrill ride." Yang conceded as she looked around at the pace. "So, where do you think we are?"

"Based on the surroundings, what with the cargo crates/boxes, loader and combat droids, and the fact that the rest of the ships are most likely aircrafts… Probably a Space Cruiser or something." Canderous stated as he looked around with the newly activated lights. "Best guess, we're in the Hanger currently."

"This Remnant is truly something, isn't it?" Yang said as Canderous nodded. "Being able to reach the depths of space and explore the unknown."

"Ten bucks says these versions of me and you are kicking ass out there." He said humorously, before sighing. "Oh well, onto business then, the Tournament."

"Yeah, probably should get onto that." Yang said as Canderous turned to her.

"So, where do we start?" He asked with a grin.

Yang activated her Aura sight, which enabled her to start look and sense other people's Aura outside of battle. Taking a moment to linger on Canderous's Unusual dual Grey Aura, she found two other darker, more sinister Aura's, somewhere above them.

"I found Cheshire and the Corrupted Version of Ruby. They are a bit higher on the ship, so they will take a little time to get to." Yang stated as she took a closer look at where the pair was situated. "It looks like they might have been situated in the Command Deck."

"How high?" Canderous asked as he took out one of his pistols and pulled out the cartridge inside, replacing it with a modified cartridge with a purple Dust Crystal.

"Very top of the ship it seems." Yang noted as she checked her own stash of Dust Crystals.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting then." He said as he loaded his second pistol with the same type of cartridge. "After you."

* * *

 **Command Deck**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Corrupted Ruby asked Cheshire as she sat down in front of one of the numerous terminals.

"If you must know human, and I use that term very loosely, I'm attempting to hack into the mainframe." Cheshire stated. "What easier way to locate our competitors, then by simply hacking into whatever camera's are available. And it should be useful to know what exactly is in this ship to begin with."

"And are you sure you can hack into it? The technology in this timeline does seem a bit-" Ruby started to say, but Cheshire already cut her off.

"And I'm in." She said as she started cycling through the different controls. "And this is quite interesting… There are Battle Droids in this ship that are designed to portal the ship for enemy intruders…"

"Is that so? And where are the other two?" Ruby said with a menacing grin on her face.

"According to the Camera's, in the main Hanger, with several Battle Droids that are deactivated." Cheshire said, smirking back underneath her mask. "I don't see why we shouldn't give our adversaries a hard time before we actually face them, don't you?"

"I don't see why not." Corrupted Ruby stated as Cheshire reactivated the droids.

* * *

 **Back in the Hanger**

* * *

Canderous and Yang were making their way towards one of the exits when sounds in front and behind startled them. With him turning behind and her looking ahead, they found that the previously deactivated droids were beginning to power up, both the heavily armored dullish silver droids armed with wrist rifles to the basic bone-ish white droids armed with advanced looking rifles.

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Canderous said as he switched his pistols into their lightsword mode while he and Yang got on guard.

As the rest of the droids turned on, one of the heavily Armored droids took noticed to the pair. Raising it's arm to point its weapon at them, it said: "Halt! You are in a restricted area of the Remnant Attack Cruiser. Surrender now, or be eliminated."

"We're going to have to fight these guys aren't we?" Canderous asked as he activated both of his blades, as letting out a purple blade of energy out of the hilt, causing the droids to trained their weapons on them.

"Mostly likely. Should be fun though." Yang said as she activated the Dust and Blaze Celica, and pulled out a Fire Crystal.

* * *

 **And... CUT! Now, there are a few things that I will point out here that I need to address. First, yes that is a Republic Attack Cruiser that they are in and those are both Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids from Star Wars. And I know they are both on opposite sides, but I'm ignoring that. Besides, it's more fun this way.**

 **Next is the Drabbles. They will all be under the same story, which will be called: Multiverse Drabbles, which will range from requested fights, to scenes from all 12 Remnants, to the ever famous AU Universes of those Remnants, such as alternate takes in battles, to character deaths and other things.**

 **And finally: Request Battles. If you want to request a battle, just leave a comment, but there is not guarentee that I'll do it. And for the love of god don't pick a curb stomp, like putting Salem against someone like Nora. Pick epic fights! Like... Maiden Raven and Maiden Yang, or Cheshire and Army Blake!**

 **And that's all I got for ya. I'll see ya around buckos!**


End file.
